What is the least common multiple of 6 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(6, 18) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 6 and 18. We know that 6 x 18 (or 108) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 6. 18, So, 18 is the least common multiple of 6 and 18.